À la croisée des chemins
by Cast1eBeck
Summary: Une suite au dernier épisode de la saison 7, la fin telle que je l'aurais souhaitée s'il n'y avait pas eu de saison 8. Donc, Beckett doit prendre une décision : Capitaine? Sénatrice? ou...?


_Histoire rédigée au printemps dernier dans le cadre d'un concours sur un autre site. L'histoire était plus longue a l'origine, mais j'avais supprimé des passages pour respecter les critères de longueur..._

 **À la croisée des chemins**

 _Mise en contexte: Pour raconter la fin de série que j'aurais voulu voir, et rendre honneur à l'œuvre de Marlowe, je dois faire abstraction de la saison 8 (surtout si saison 9, il y a) et plutôt poursuivre à la suite de la saison 7._

L'équipe quitta la salle où la cérémonie se déroulait pour aller rejoindre la nouvelle scène de crime. Cette situation représentait exactement ce qu'était le quotidien pour eux : le crime ne s'arrête jamais, surtout pas à New York. Le groupe se sépara. Tandis que Castle raccompagnait Alexis et Martha au loft, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et Beckett se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Heureusement, le poste du 12e arrondissement était sur leur trajet. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un arrêt rapide afin de changer de tenue, se présenter sur les lieux de meurtres en habits de gala n'était certainement pas approprié. Tory et Gates ne devaient pas se rendre sur les lieux, mais elles suivirent tout de même le groupe jusqu'au commissariat, car leur aide serait certainement bienvenue pour élucider ce nouveau meurtre.

Arrivée sur le lieu du crime, l'équipe du 12e réalisa que cette enquête serait vite résolue; la femme était effondrée, en larmes, à côté de son conjoint qui avait déboulé l'escalier lors d'une dispute. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, c'était un accident. Remarquant les ecchymoses et les blessures qui marquaient les bras et le visage de la jeune femme, Beckett aurait été prête à classer cet « accident » comme étant de la légitime défense. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un meurtre, même pas un homicide involontaire, il était évident que cet homme était violent avec sa conjointe. Mais, elle n'était pas là pour donner son opinion, elle devait enquêter.

Elle détacha son regard de la jeune femme et s'attarda à observer les lieux. Elle vit quelques jouets sur le divan, mais aucune trace d'un enfant, voire d'un bébé, comme le laissaient présager les jouets aperçus. Elle questionna les hommes en uniforme, aucun ne put lui répondre. Elle demanda à son inséparable duo de s'occuper de commencer l'enquête, Ryan interrogerait la jeune femme et Esposito prendrait note du premier bilan de Lanie, tandis qu'elle-même montait à l'étage pour essayer de trouver l'enfant. Elle constata que toutes les portes étaient fermées, ce qui expliquait certainement que l'enfant ne se soit pas signalé par ses pleurs. S'il dormait, il n'avait probablement pas eu connaissance de tout ce qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait cinq portes sur cet étage. Quand elle ouvrit la première, elle vit un tout jeune bébé bien endormi. Heureusement, le bruit ne semblait pas avoir perturbé son sommeil. Elle referma la porte le temps de vérifier les autres pièces : rien à signaler. Elle revint donc à la première chambre et s'avança tranquillement à proximité du lit. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller le bambin, mais elle ne pouvait guère le laisser ici. Elle le prit tout doucement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Bien évidemment, ainsi dérangé, le bébé se réveilla aussitôt, mais elle réussit rapidement à le calmer et il se contenta de sucer son pouce sans plus de protestations pendant que Kate continuait de lui parler pour le rassurer.

Elle descendit l'escalier et constata que la mère de l'enfant n'était toujours pas prête à s'en occuper, alors elle le garda avec elle, le temps que les gars lui résument la situation. Elle remarqua que Lanie lui lançait un regard insistant et Beckett comprit que ce regard n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête, non seulement à cause de la façon dont la médecin légiste la fixait, mais parce qu'Esposito lui faisait déjà le compte-rendu des observations préliminaires. Elle laissait les gars terminer leur résumé avant de s'approcher du Dr Parish.

\- Dis donc, tu t'es améliorée, question bébé, depuis Cosmo. Peut-être que bientôt tu en auras un. Maintenant que vous êtes mariés, heureux, c'est la prochaine étape, non?

Avant de répondre, Kate détourna son attention pour observer le petit bonhomme qu'elle avait toujours dans les bras. À ce simple geste, inévitablement remarqué par sa meilleure amie, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de réagir avant que Kate ne puisse placer un mot :

\- Non! Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte!

\- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte… Et, crie le plus fort, je crois que le gars en uniforme près de l'entrée ne t'a pas entendue!

En disant cela, Kate se retourna et constata que seulement deux personnes semblaient avoir eu connaissance de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler, et Kate n'était pas certaine que le fait que ces témoins soient Ryan et Esposito constitue une bonne nouvelle. Elle leur jeta un regard qui leur fit vite comprendre qu'ils devaient oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, du moins pour le moment, car elle était convaincue qu'ils l'agaceraient avec ce sujet dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

\- Assez de commérages. On a du boulot à faire. Les gars, il faut amener Mme Morgan au poste pour interrogatoire. Lisez-lui ses droits. Elle peut recourir à un avocat, et j'y tiens, même si elle ne l'a pas demandé, vu les circonstances, c'est préférable. Lanie, tu m'appelles dès que tu as terminé ton autopsie.

\- Je risque même de t'appeler avant : on a une discussion à terminer toutes les deux…

Kate fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers la suspecte. Elle lui demanda qui pouvait s'occuper de l'enfant, et elle confia ce dernier à la voisine, qui était également la gardienne du bébé lorsque les parents devaient s'absenter. La scène de crime fut laissée entre les mains de la scientifique alors que Kate et son équipe regagnaient le poste. Beckett en profita pour appeler Castle et lui faire un résumé de la situation. Comme il constata rapidement que ni les extraterrestres ni la CIA n'étaient impliqués et qu'il ne restait essentiellement que les rapports à compléter, il choisit de ne pas se présenter et profita plutôt de sa soirée avec Alexis et Martha.

Arrivée au poste, Beckett donna congé à Tory : on n'avait pas besoin de ses services pour cette enquête. Les gars ayant déjà lu les droits à l'accusée sur la scène de crime, celle-ci fut mise temporairement en cellule, puisqu'elle devait attendre le lendemain pour rencontrer un avocat commis d'office. Elle renvoya donc Espo et Ryan chez eux également, pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle alla ensuite au bureau de Gates pour un résumé de la situation et ce fut au tour de Kate de se faire proposer de profiter du reste de la soirée. Avant que Kate ne quitte le bureau, Gates lui proposa même de profiter du long weekend :

\- Beckett, c'est le _Memorial Day_ lundi. Je ne veux pas vous voir ici avant mardi. Le rapport peut attendre, et je crois que vous avez des propositions à réfléchir.

\- Oui, chef.

\- Et, Kate, je vous le dis, parce que je crois que cela peut influencer votre réflexion. On m'a offert un poste au 1 PP. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, donc ça reste entre nous. Mais, si le poste de capitaine du 12e vous intéresse, il sera bientôt libre et je vous recommanderais chaudement, si bien évidemment vous avez réussi votre examen, ce dont je ne doute pas.

\- Merci, Capitaine. Félicitations pour votre promotion.

Elle n'avait pas réagi dans le bureau de Gates, mais cette information était importante pour elle dans sa décision. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à travailler dans un autre poste, que ce soit comme capitaine ou comme simple lieutenant. Elle avait commencé sa carrière ici, elle y avait gravi les échelons. C'était sa maison. Elle l'avait dit à un suspect quelque temps auparavant, avant de partir pour Washington. C'était encore plus vrai maintenant. Mais plus encore, c'était sa famille. Il y avait les gars, Kevin et Javier, ses frères d'armes. Elle pouvait toujours les faire transférer, si elle devenait capitaine d'un autre commissariat, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Ici, tous la connaissaient et tous l'appréciaient et elle les appréciait également. Il y avait Rick aussi. Au 12e, il avait réussi à faire sa place, il était traité comme un des leurs. Ce ne serait pas le cas à une autre brigade, surtout si elle était capitaine.

Elle réfléchissait encore à tout ça lorsqu'elle arrivait à sa voiture et que la sonnerie de son téléphone lui signalait un appel de Lanie.

\- Gates vient de me dire que l'autopsie pouvait attendre et que tu étais en congé de paperasse. Tu viens prendre un verre chez moi?

\- C'est que je pensais profiter de la soirée avec Castle, question de fêter son prix.

\- Ah! non, tu ne t'en sauveras pas comme ça! On a une discussion à terminer! Et je suis certaine que ton cher et tendre passe une excellente soirée avec sa mère et sa fille! Donc, chez moi dans 30 minutes!

Lanie raccrocha avant même que Kate ne puisse répondre, ne lui laissant guère le choix.

* * *

\- Alors, ce bébé, c'est pour quand?

\- Lanie, je ne suis pas enceinte, tu vois bien, lui répondit Kate en lui montrant la bière qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Tu es certaine? Parce qu'à te voir avec ce bébé et à voir ta tête quand je t'ai posé la question…

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, mais j'y pense. De plus en plus. On n'a jamais vraiment abordé la question avec Rick, du moins pas sérieusement, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut. Et moi aussi. Mais, là, je dois prendre des décisions, alors, j'y pense. C'est un élément à considérer. Je veux dire, je peux être sénatrice et mère, ou capitaine et mère… Mais, faire mes marques comme capitaine ou faire campagne pour le Sénat en étant enceinte, c'est autre chose.

\- Commence par te demander ce que tu veux vraiment. Être capitaine, tu as passé tes examens et tout. Mais, il y a deux ans, tu me disais que ça ne t'intéressait pas trop de simplement gravir les échelons. C'est pour ça que tu es partie à Washington, non? Être sénatrice, on te l'a proposé, on est venu te chercher. Mais est-ce que ça te tente réellement? Tu ne m'as jamais mentionné un intérêt politique. Et être mère, je le vois dans tes yeux que c'est ce que tu veux. Et si c'est ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que le moment présent.

\- Le moment présent? Il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit, celle-là. Ce n'était pas quand Castle est arrivé avec sa bimbo hôtesse de l'air…

\- Tu vois, c'est ce qui arrive quand on attend trop, répondit tout simplement Lanie, refusant de se laisser entrainer dans le jeu de son amie.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison.

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison… Par contre, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois parler du sujet, girlfriend.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour cette discussion. Moi, j'allais rejoindre mon mari, ce soir!

\- Oh! Et pourquoi tu allais le rejoindre? Pour faire un bébé?

À la suite de cette remarque, Lanie reçut un coussin habilement lancé par Kate.

* * *

La discussion avec Lanie s'était étirée. Elles n'étaient pas revenues sur le sujet bébé et sur la décision que Kate devait prendre, la discussion ayant dévié sur le sujet Espo… Toutefois, tant la conversation avec Lanie que l'information que Gates lui avait glissée avaient permis à Kate de réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait au loft, tout le monde dormait. Elle alla rapidement se doucher avant de se glisser doucement sous les draps. Collée à Rick, elle lui mordilla doucement le lobe d'oreille pour le réveiller.

\- Hum… J'adore quand tu me réveilles de cette façon…

\- Mon cœur, je voudrais qu'on parle…

\- Hum, avec un tel réveil, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit-il, encore endormi, alors que Kate souriait de la déception qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

\- Je crois que j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Pour le sénat? Pour le poste de capitaine?

\- Non, pour le bébé!

\- Le bébé? Quel bébé? demanda-t-il, maintenant totalement réveillé, mais totalement confus.

\- Mais, notre bébé. Je veux un bébé, Rick.

Pour toute réponse, Rick serra Kate dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- À bien y penser, pour ça, tu me réveilles quand tu veux.

Elle rit à ses paroles, mais le repoussa doucement; elle n'avait pas terminé.

\- Rick, je n'ai pas dit maintenant, j'ai dit que je voulais discuter.

\- Tu veux un bébé, mais pas maintenant?

\- Oui!... Non…

\- Tu sais que tes « oui » qui deviennent des « non » me font peur parfois…

\- Oui, je veux un bébé, mais je ne veux pas le faire là, tout de suite. Je veux discuter sérieusement avec toi avant.

\- Discuter sérieusement? Alors que tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit? En me mordillant l'oreille en plus…

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te tire l'oreille? Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je n'ai pas perdu la main, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Aie… OK, OK, discutons, dit-il en se frottant l'oreille et en se repositionnant, le dos appuyé sur la tête du lit, aux côtés de sa muse.

Il enchaina immédiatement pour éviter que celle-ci ne tente à nouveau de lui arracher sa pauvre oreille endolorie :

\- Donc, tu reviens d'une enquête, tu arrêtes prendre un verre chez Lanie et tu me parles d'un bébé… C'est ta discussion avec Lanie qui t'a fait réfléchir?

\- L'enquête, ma discussion avec Lanie, celle avec Gates…

\- Gates?, interrogea Castle, visiblement surpris de l'implication de cette dernière dans une telle décision de Kate.

\- Oui, Gates. Mais, pas pour le bébé. Pour le poste de capitaine. Tu vois, elle s'est fait offrir une promotion. Elle va quitter le 12e, donc le poste restera vacant. Et puis, je crois que c'est ce qui me faisait hésiter : devenir capitaine dans un autre arrondissement. Le 12e, c'est chez moi. Je ne voulais pas recommencer ailleurs. Je voulais garder ma gang. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait hésiter aussi pour la candidature au Sénat. Ça m'intéresse et ça m'aurait évité de recommencer à neuf dans une autre station. Je veux changer les choses, le sénat, ça me le permettrait, mais être capitaine aussi. Mais, j'ai 35 ans, j'ai encore du temps pour devenir sénatrice. Je préfère attendre. Capitaine, c'est ma chance maintenant, et je veux la tenter, avec mon équipe.

\- Je comprends. Donc, ta décision est prise? Tu vas devenir capitaine?

\- Exactement. Mais, évidemment, je voulais t'en parler d'abord… et il ne faut rien dire pour Gates, ce n'est pas officiel.

\- D'accord, mais le bébé dans tout ça?

\- Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas réellement parlé, mais j'y pense depuis un moment. Et je sais que tu y penses aussi. Avec ta réaction, il y a quelques minutes, tu ne peux même pas le nier.

\- D'accord, je plaide coupable. Quelle perspicacité, Capitaine!

À ce commentaire, il reçut un coup de coude avant que Kate ne poursuive.

\- J'y pensais. Encore plus maintenant que j'ai un choix à faire. Je ne veux pas que ce choix devienne ma priorité. Donc, je dois penser en conséquence de ce que je veux, du travail, mais aussi de toi, de notre famille… Donc, j'y pensais. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête. Mais là, je me sens prête. Tu te souviens de Cosmo? Autant, quand on l'a gardé, j'avais peur, je me sentais « insécure », autant quand j'ai pris ce petit trésor dans mes bras, ce soir, sur la scène de crime, j'ai su. Je suis prête et je veux un enfant.

\- Donc, un bébé, mais pas maintenant? À cause du poste de capitaine?

\- Si, je le veux maintenant!

\- Pourtant, tu disais…

\- Pas maintenant, pas là, dans la minute, il fallait parler, avant!

\- Et tu le veux maintenant, malgré la promotion?

\- Je peux très bien gérer les deux… Et puis, j'ai pris encore la pilule ce matin, alors je ne tomberai pas enceinte aujourd'hui. Donc, entre le temps de faire le bébé, les quelques premiers mois de grossesse… j'ai encore le temps de prendre mes marques avant de prendre congé…

\- OK, donc, même si tu ne tombes pas enceinte ce soir, ça ne nous empêche pas de pratiquer. Ça prend de l'entrainement pour concevoir un bébé.

\- Effectivement, on peut toujours pratiquer… Tu envisages des pratiques régulières, je présume?

\- Quotidiennes, minimum…

Ils avaient évidemment profité de ces dernières phrases pour se rapprocher et les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver au sol.

* * *

Après un weekend intensif de pratiques, Kate se présenta au poste très tôt le mardi matin. Comme à l'habitude, celui-ci était à peu près désert à son arrivée, mis à part ceux qui assuraient le service de nuit. Elle profita de ce calme relatif pour terminer le rapport sur la dernière enquête. Elle prit d'abord connaissance des derniers développements et constata que Mme Morgan avait pu recourir aux services d'un avocat. Elle remarqua également que celle-ci avait déjà porté plainte contre son mari pour violence conjugale, mais qu'elle avait retiré cette plainte par la suite, possiblement par crainte de celui-ci.

\- Vous savez, Beckett, arriver si tôt au boulot, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose. Dans votre condition, vous avez besoin de repos…

\- Ah! Javier, justement, on parlait de toi, samedi avec Lanie… C'est fou tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, lui répondit-elle pour mettre fin aux insinuations d'Esposito, ce qui fut très efficace, car celui-ci retourna rapidement à sa paperasse.

\- Beckett, dans mon bureau!

Kate, concentrée sur ses dossiers jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Esposito, n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Gates. Elle se rendit donc à son bureau, se doutant fort bien de quel sujet il allait être question. Dès que Kate fut entrée, c'est sans préambule que Gates amorça la conversation :

\- Alors, vous avez pris votre décision?

\- Oui, le 12e, c'était l'argument qui me fallait. Par contre, je dois toujours attendre mes résultats.

\- On vient de me les apporter, dit Gates en lui tenant une enveloppe scellée. Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais je suis certaine que les résultats sont positifs. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez ouvert l'enveloppe afin que je puisse commencer à faire pression au 1 PP pour que vous preniez la relève.

Elle quitta tranquillement le bureau de Gates et s'assit sur sa chaise tout en fixant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains. Un gobelet de café se déposant devant elle vient mettre un terme à son hésitation.

\- Hey!

\- Hey! Ce sont tes résultats?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas regardé…

\- Pourquoi? C'est certain que tu as réussi haut la main. Tu es la meilleure!

\- Je crois que je t'attendais…

\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi?

\- Oui, non… Je suis juste stressée, je crois. Maintenant que ma décision est prise, j'ai peur que cette enveloppe vienne tout changer.

\- Mais, non, l'enveloppe ne changera rien. Tu l'as réussi, cet examen.

Le soutien moral inconditionnel de son mari lui enleva le stress que pouvait procurer l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Elle déchira celle-ci et examina les résultats. Non seulement elle avait passé l'examen, mais les résultats démontraient qu'elle y avait excellé.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais? Tu es géniale!

\- Et, toi, tu es très objectif, évidemment.

\- Mais, sur ce coup, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ce sont les résultats.

\- Je dois aller voir Gates, pour lui donner mes résultats.

\- Beckett, dans mon bureau, s.v.p.

\- En parlant du loup, à croire qu'elle nous espionne… ne put s'empêcher de dire Castle.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait lui vouloir son capitaine, aucun téléphone n'ayant sonné pour indiquer un nouvel homicide, mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers le bureau.

\- Oui, capitaine?

\- Félicitations!

\- Pardon?

\- Pour vos résultats. Je ne sais pas si vous avez ouvert votre enveloppe, mais le 1 PP vient de m'informer que vous serez le nouveau capitaine du 12e, si ce poste vous intéresse bien évidemment.

\- Merci, Capitaine.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire pression. Ils souhaitaient déjà vous proposer ce poste, mais ils voulaient vérifier s'il n'était pas préférable de nommer quelqu'un de l'extérieur au 12e. Je leur ai assuré que vous sauriez gérer mes hommes… Vos hommes.

\- Merci de votre confiance, Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes mieux de ne pas me faire mentir.

\- Soyez sans inquiétude.

La conversation fut interrompue par Ryan :

\- Excusez-moi, mais nous avons un nouveau meurtre.

Encore une fois, le crime n'attendait pas et Kate n'eut pas le temps de célébrer sa nomination prochaine à titre de capitaine du 12e, mais cela ne la dérangeait guère. Elle sortit rapidement du bureau de Gates, passa devant son partenaire qui examinait toujours les résultats.

\- Hé! Tu viens, Castle?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'écrivain se lève de sa chaise et suive sa muse à la trace, comme il espérait avoir l'occasion de le faire encore longtemps, même lorsque celle-ci gravirait les échelons. 

* * *

\- Tu te rappelles Kaufman et Gibney, qui m'ont proposé de briguer un siège pour le Sénat, il y a quelques années?

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens d'eux… Tu ferais une excellente sénatrice, maintenant que tu as gravi presque tous les échelons au 12e et au 1 PP.

\- Justement, ils sont revenus à la charge. Et, je compte bien accepter, cette fois. En fait, si tu es d'accord, évidemment.

\- Tu sais que je vais t'appuyer dans tous tes projets. Toujours.

\- Oui, mais je serai absente souvent, durant la campagne. Je serai très occupée. Je serais moins présente pour toi et les enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un moment, et je me débrouillerai très bien avec les enfants pendant tes absences, comme tu le faisais lors de mes tournées promotionnelles.

\- Je t'aime.

\- J'espère bien! Et tu sais, le sénat, c'est ce qu'il manquait à la prédiction de Doyle.

\- La prédiction de Doyle?

\- Oui, il avait dit que tu serais sénatrice, que j'aurais abandonné l'écriture de romans policiers pour de la littérature sérieuse et que nous aurions 3 enfants.

\- 3 enfants? Donc, on arrête là, Babe? Pas de 4e?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air ahuri de Rick.


End file.
